


In Orbit

by littlelobster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, freeform poetry, this is the fanfic style i'm most used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelobster/pseuds/littlelobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the moon learning to accept the sun's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Orbit

Your rays clawed their way to my core,  
To the dark,  
The darkest part,  
Where no human could ever hope to reach.  
You set all my gears in motion.  
I tried to turn away  
From your brightness,  
But you locked me in place  
With unabashed gaiety your bare hands lay in front of me.

Over and over again  
I let myself be overwhelmed by the intensity in your eyes.

I am indulging in something that cannot be mine,  
I am aware,  
But your warmth has intoxicated the coldness that thrived through my bones  
Until I could barely remember what the cold felt like.

Maybe this is but a feeble wish,  
But, maybe someday,  
In a future not so far away,  
The universe will let the moon learn to accept the sun’s light,  
Instead of trying to throw it away.


End file.
